By Your Side
by Aisyrk
Summary: "I would have followed you anywhere…to the ends of the earth even, if it meant that I could stay by your side." A disheartened princess, her childhood friend-turned-knight, and the many roads they traveled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the following characters.

 **Author's Note:** First time writing Legend of Zelda fanfiction of any kind! I've been playing Breath of the Wild and just felt compelled to fill in some of the gaps that were missing. Obviously, I made several changes of my own to make the story more interesting.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Zelda was ten when she first met her would-be champion.

At her young age, the princess was often described as inquisitive, stubborn, and scholarly to a fault. Her professors frequently praised her for her growing intelligence and devotion to learning, while her attendants could only shake their heads forlornly at her resistance to adhere to many of her royal responsibilities and etiquette classes.

She had initially stowed away in the castle library in hopes of avoiding Impa and her handmaidens who were instructed to watch her every single move. The castle library was majestic and beautiful. Intricately designed bookcases with novels of every size and genre adorning each and every shelf. Just gazing upon the leather-bound texts and running her fingers over the titles as she walked by brought her an inexplicable sense of warmth and peace.

Amongst the ancient tombs and tales of fantastic legend and lore, Zelda had found her new home—a sense of purpose, even. She was frequently drawn to the biology section, learning about the different creatures and species of animals, insects, and plants that resided across the land. But in most cases, she could not help but be enraptured by the research texts on the Sheikah and their Ancient Technology.

It was a beautiful fall afternoon, and she was currently huddled in an alcove by one of the windows. She had created a sort of nesting space for herself, plush blankets and books strewn about the brown leather couch that she arranged to angle towards the window and next to the fireplace so that she could look upon the kingdom at her fancy and bask in the warmth of the flames.

Zelda was just reading about how Warm Darner fireflies could providing heating properties when mixed with monster parts when she realized she was being watched. She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and surreptitiously looked up from the page she was reading to challenge whoever was in her sacred space.

Bright blue eyes met her own, and she let out a startled gasp.

It was a boy, just around her age. He had short dirty blond hair that framed his face nicely and was dressed in a blue traveling cloak. He was standing across from her, leaning on one of the tall reading chairs, looking as though he had been there a while. She didn't recognize him, somehow, which was odd considering how she made a point to know every individual residing in her kingdom.

"E-excuse me! Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Zelda demanded, attempting to appear more regal than she actually felt, snapping the giant tomb in her lap shut with a loud 'slam'.

The boy before her merely stared at her silently, eyes wandering about her person as though he didn't quite know what to make of her. She couldn't help but blush at the attention.

"What is your name?" She tried again, calmer this time.

"Link," he replied simply. And after a pause asked curiously, "What were you reading just now?"

Zelda blinked at the question and stared down at the leather-bound tomb in her lap. "It's a research text about the biology of different insects in Hyrule and how they can be used to create elixirs." She desperately tried to control the words spilling out of her mouth, but she couldn't help the excited feeling of being able to share her newfound knowledge. No one ever thought to ask her what she was reading."For example, if you take the fangs from a Bokoblin and mix it with a Winterwing Butterfly, you'd be able to create a cooling elixir strong enough to stave off the heat in Gerudo Village. Fascinating, right?"

She looked back up at him and her mouth fell open in surprise as he let out a string of chuckles.

"And what, might I ask, is so funny?" Zelda growled indignantly at the mysterious laughing boy before her.

Link composed himself rather quickly, and his amused blue eyes were suddenly upon her again. "It's just…I would never have expected that _the_ Princess Zelda, the descendant of the Goddess, future savior of Hyrule….would be so...so _studious_." He couldn't help but let out another stray chuckle.

Zelda glared at him, pushing the giant book off of her, and stood up so that she could match eye level with him from across the coffee table. "I'll have you know that it is one of my many responsibilities as the Princess of Hyrule to be educated on a variety of subjects! You think I just sit around and pray to the Goddess at every waking hour?"

She gathered up the train to her dress and brushed passed him angrily towards the library's exit. The young princess didn't care about this stupid boy or what he thought about her, and she ignored him calling after her as she hurried to leave.

Zelda thought she had seen the last of the rude boy until she saw him again later that evening after dining with her father. The blonde boy was standing near one of the guest rooms speaking to a member of the Royal Guard. She noted that he had changed out of his traveling cloak and into a simple green tunic.

The blonde boy made brief eye contact with her before she huffed and turned back around from the direction in which she came in order to avoid yet another unfortunate confrontation.

"I'll be right back, Uncle!" She heard him tell the guard before she felt his unnerving presence trailing behind her.

"Wait," his soft voice called out to her. Zelda did not look back as she continued her trek across the halls of the castle. It was just after dinner, and she was thinking that maybe she could disappear to the library for a couple of more hours before she was called to bed by Impa and her handmaidens. "Look, I apologize if I appeared rude. You just…you caught me off guard."

At that, the young princess stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, strands of her long blonde hair whirling about her as she responded with her arms crossed. "I could say the same for yourself. There I was…enjoying a perfectly good book, until you rudely interrupted me with your…irritating presence!"

The young boy matched her stance and crossed his arms as well. "You know…I had been standing there for at least ten minutes before you took notice of my so-called 'irritating presence'."

Sputtering, the princess blinked stupidly at his admittance. "E-Excuse me?!"

"I thought to myself—this book must be so enthralling to have completely disarmed the legendary Princess Zelda for that amount of time." Link could not help the grin that formed on his face. "Little did I know—insect elixirs! Fascinating, indeed."

Before she could think of a proper comeback to wipe that teasing smile off his face, Link's expression became softer as he looked at her, and she was taken aback by the transformation.

"Like I mentioned before…I'm Link. My uncle and I have lived in the Zora Domain all my life, but my family is originally from Hyrule." His blue eyes grew distant. "Lately, there has been an increase in monsters in the Hyrule area, and my Uncle Alfon was called to return here to help increase the castle defenses."

Zelda thought back to the stories she had been hearing around the kingdom. Goats and stable horses going missing in the night, and traveling merchants who never made it to the next town. "I've been hearing many similar tales from other townsfolk," she said, frowning to herself.

Link nodded, and continued, "My uncle is a great swordsman, and your father requested him to become one of the Royal Guard. We packed up everything and traveled here, leaving Zora and our home behind. King Rhoam even provided us with generous accommodations to stay in the guest rooms within the castle."

"Your uncle's name sounds familiar," Zelda wondered out loud, "I believe that my father's told me stories of them training together as soldiers back in the day. They must be old friends."

That got Link's attention. "My Uncle never mentioned that. But that explains why the servants have been more than welcoming since we arrived."

She found herself warming up to this boy, despite herself. "I'm grateful to you and your Uncle for traveling here."

The boy seemed surprised by her sincere answer and reverted his tone back to the teasing one he adopted earlier. "Are you?"

The abrupt shift caused the princess to narrow her emerald eyes at the boy. "Just when I thought we could get along…"

Link grinned, and Zelda had to stop herself from blushing at the sight of it. _What was happening to her?_

"Don't worry. You'll be seeing a lot more of me, Princess."

—

 **7 Years Later**

The moment that Link pulled the Master Sword out of the ancient stone that encased it, Zelda knew that everything was going to change.

She watched, motionless, as her childhood friend, now a young man of seventeen, swung the legendary sword in several graceful arches. In the back of her mind, she noted the sound of distant cheers and commendations from the people around her.

Her father along with the four champions from Zora, Gerudo, Goron, and Rito had been at her side when the Hero's Ceremony began. She was dressed in regal, ceremonial garb, and it was her duty to recite the Goddess's prayer that began the annual celebration. Once a year, swordsman and travelers alike came from all over the kingdom claiming to be the Chosen One. One by one, men and women would attempt to pull the Master Sword out of its encasing, but to no avail.

Zelda had laughed in disbelief when Link told her the night before that he was planning on participating. They had snuck into the kitchens to see to the remains of the banquet of desserts that were served earlier at dinner that had been prepared for the many esteemed guests staying at the castle that night.

"You must be joking."

She stared dumbly at him as she set her half-eaten fruitcake to the side. He turned his piercing blue gaze upon her, no trace of the lighthearted Link that she had become accustomed to these past seven years.

"Zelda, in many ways, you're so lucky. You've known your destiny your whole life," He began slowly, as though he were measuring his words carefully, "Recently, I've felt a calling…an inexplicable pull. I hear a voice in my dreams asking me to come forth to claim what is rightfully mine and to help seal the darkness once and for all."

The princess frowned at his words, annoyed at her initial reaction to argue and question. "You never told me that."

Link shrugged, not meeting her searching gaze. "I was afraid of what you'd say."

"Whose voice do you hear? In your dreams," Zelda ventured to ask, wanting to know more, but afraid of what she might hear.

Eyebrows furrowed, staring at the forgotten lemon tart he held in his hand, he had responded simply.

"Yours."

Now, staring upon the handsome young swordsman, she numbly registered Mipha's quiet cheers of encouragement being drowned out by Daruk's loud yells to her right. Urbosa and Revali, the older members of their assembled group, were standing to her left, clapping respectfully as the Hylian champion more than proved his worth when he successfully executed a dangerous looking spin attack at the first try.

"Zelda," the king called to her, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Father."

The king was dressed just as regally as she, with his formal robes and golden crown.

"You must congratulate Link, and announce that we have found our Chosen One."

Zelda couldn't think of anything she wanted to do less, but not wanting to argue in front of the rather large crowd of people assembled at the Sacred Grounds Ruins, she nodded stiffly and made her way towards Link, just as he was placing the glowing blade back in its sheath.

There were several emotions coursing through her. Truly, she wanted to be happy for her best friend, but watching him wield the Master Sword like it was nothing, like he was born to do it all along, fragmented her in ways she could not explain.

And try as she might to prevent it, she could not help the surge of anger and frustration that was bubbling towards the surface. _How dare Link talk to her about destiny and callings when she, of all people—_

"Zelda!"

Quickly forcing her features to one of happiness and excitement, she looked upon the blonde, and hoped that he couldn't see the turmoil within her.

"Link. I-Congratulations," she said, rapidly going in for a hug so that she could hide her face and burrow it in his shoulder. "I'm very happy for you." She muttered into the green cloth, her voice coming out muffled and distorted. "Guess you were the Chosen One after all."

Zelda was disappointed at the hint of resentment that tasted like bitter chalk in her mouth.

She felt strong, calloused hands rest on her shoulders and push her back so that she could stare into the anxious blue eyes of her childhood friend.

"This doesn't change anything."

 _Don't be stupid, Link. This changes_ ** _everything._**

"Of course not," the princess said out loud, but she felt the lie between them as though it were something so tangible that she could touch. Brushing his hands off her shoulders, she averted her eyes so that he wouldn't be able to read her expression too closely.

Turning to address the ever-waiting crowd of spectators, she announced loudly and clearly, "The Master Sword has selected its Chosen One. It is my honor to present our Hylian Champion, Link of Hyrule." She sighed inwardly that none of her inner emotions were evident in her tone or voice.

The people erupted into applause and cheers once more, and Zelda's childhood instinct to run and hide was stronger than ever. Especially when she heard Link's voice call her name once more, almost desperately, but she didn't dare turn to face him.

The moment the opportunity presented itself, Zelda ran into the crowd, back towards the castle, and didn't look back.

* * *

 **AN:** Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/Disclaimer:** Same as the first chapter! To clarify the ages in the story, Link is one year older than Zelda.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Link was twelve when he somehow managed to convince the Princess of Hyrule to disguise herself as a boy so that she could attend knight training lessons with him.

"Can't you try to look less…princess-like and more….rugged?"

Emerald eyes glared at him, while the rest of young girl's face was covered in a simple wrap. Her long, golden blonde hair was knotted in a tight bun at the top of her head. They decided to go with a plain, beige tunic to hide some of her more feminine curves and simple brown pants that Link had to tie a rope around several times in order to create a makeshift belt for her slim build.

"What would you suggest I do, Link? Rub some dirt and my face and growl unintelligibly?"

"Is that what you think men are like?"

Zelda couldn't help the smirk that slid onto her face, "Well, you haven't actually provided me with the best of examples."

Link rolled his eyes at the smirking princess and continued to nudge her along the outdoor path towards the training grounds, where already twenty or so boys of similar ages were assembled and looking nervously at one another.

"Where does Impa think you are, by the way?"

"I claimed that I would be locking myself in one of the temples for an indefinite amount of time to pray to the Goddess. She was obviously elated."

It was his idea to disguise her and bring her along. Zelda had wanted to explore the forests outside of the castle to "gather research subjects", which in all actuality meant hours of Link being forced to sneak up behind an assortment of critters as Zelda attempted to capture them in her weird flasks.

Link had teased her about needing him to accompany her and her inability to protect herself because of her lack of swordsmanship skills, and the stubborn princess bristled at the insult and immediately taken him up on his challenge.

One of these days, the young princess really needed to learn when to back down, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to get Zelda to crossdress as a boy every day.

 _Although_ …the young boy gave his companion another appraising look and then promptly shook his head. He concluded that someone would have to be blind or stupid not to notice those distinctly green eyes.

Link spotted his Uncle Alfon speaking to a group of trainees. He was dressed in his silver Royal Guard armor, broadsword and shield strapped to his back. As one of the newly appointed captains, his uncle informed him that he would be in charge of much of the sword practice and archery lessons for the knights-in-training.

This was both good and bad news.

On one hand, his uncle was a great warrior, and Link was excited to study swordsmanship under his watchful eye. He already taught his nephew the basics of how to properly swing a sword and accurately parry an attack with his shield, but much to Link's disappointment, never went beyond that.

On the other hand…Link watched as Zelda attempted to straighten her spine and squint her eyes at the other boys, in what she probably thought was a menacing stance. There was also the possibility that Uncle Alfon was totally going to murder him for this.

"All right, gentlemen," his uncle began, his strong voice commanding the attention of all the boys in the training ground, "Today marks the beginning of knight training. You are here today to learn the essential battle skills it takes to become an honorable knight of the Royal Guard. Your training will consist of sword fighting, archery, knowledge of weaponry and basic survival skills."

His uncle paused, calculating brown eyes looking into the wide-eyed gazes of the boys before him. He caught the eye of his nephew, and his expression warmed slightly.

"You all are still young, and it takes years to gain the proper experience to really hone your skills in battle. However, one day, when we deem you ready, you will take an extremely challenging physical and comprehensive exam to test what you've learned here. Most of you will fail, and that's acceptable. There is no shame in being assigned to join the main infantry and guard outposts," the captain of the Royal Guard noticed that some of the earlier anxiety he sensed calmed at those words, and he was glad for it. "Those of you that surpass our expectations will join amongst our esteemed ranks as a Royal Knight of Hyrule Kingdom. Any questions?"

Link could feel Zelda buzzing with excitement beside him. She was probably using all of her self-control not to shoot her hand up and bombard the captain with a series of nonsensical questions.

His uncle separated the trainees into groups of ten and assigned a knight to each group. Luckily, he and Zelda remained together, and both of them were handed a wooden practice sword and shield. The knight assigned to their group was named Orin, and he modeled a simple combo attack and encouraged them to copy his form and movements.

Link got it in his first attempt and quickly worked to perfect his movements and precision with each strike. Then, switching the sword from his left hand to his right, he completed the same combo moves again perfectly.

"Good job, Link. You're a natural," his Uncle's voice praised from beside him. Link beamed at his uncle in response.

Uncle Alfon's eyes drifted over from him to the disguised princess as she awkwardly mimicked the knight's moves, practice sword somehow seeming overly large in her petite hands.

"Why don't you help your….friend," At that, his Uncle's intelligent brown eyes gave him a knowing look, "…here, get _his_ moves down."

Link felt his face grow hot under his uncle's scrutiny and turned towards the struggling princess so that he wouldn't have to face further judgment. He was immensely relieved when his uncle moved away from their group and went to observe another group of trainees.

"Link," Zelda muttered under her breath as she dropped the practice sword after yet another haphazard swing. "Do you think he knows?"

 _Oh yeah. He definitely knows._

"I think we fooled him," Link lied between his teeth so that the young princess wouldn't worry too much. "Now, what in the Goddess are you doing with that sword?"

Zelda froze mid-swing, "Well, obviously-I…Umm…"

Link chuckled at her lost expression and moved to grab the sword from her loose grip and straighten it in her grasp. It had been one year since he had gotten to know the princess of Hyrule, and this was the first time that he had ever seen the girl so stumped and out of her element.

"Okay, first of all, never forget that your sword is a weapon. It can be used to hurt, defend, and protect," Link positioned himself behind her, grabbing her hand with his own as he looked over her shoulder. He ignored the feeling of his heart rate speeding up at their close proximity and the feeling of her soft hands wrapped in his own. "Your grip has to be strong, and your stance has to be firm."

He led her through the series of movements that the knight, Orin, had modeled. Then, he took a step away from her. "Try again."

She looked back at him nervously, but with a gleam of determination in her gaze. He noticed that her cheeks had a tinge of pink in them and hoped that he wasn't working the princess too hard.

"If you want to take a break—" Link began, but was abruptly cut off with a wave of Zelda's hand.

"I want to practice it again. Make yourself useful and use your oh-so-knowledgeable skills to help me?" Zelda got into her stance, gripping the wooden sword tightly in her grasp.

"Loosen your grip a little," Link said, lightly. Zelda did as she was told and moved into the first defensive position with the wooden shield.

"Don't forget about your sword!" The young boy circled around her, gesturing to the limp weapon at her side. "You need to be prepared to parry with your weapon right after you defend."

Zelda raised the sword from her defensive position and moved into the parry move, using the shield to ward off an invisible enemy and using her sword in her right hand to complete a downward slashing move.

"That was really good," Link said, smiling and clapping his hands together.

The princess then moved into the series of offensive attacks, and Link stood to the side offering advice when needed.

"Widen your stance."

"Keep your head up."

"Shoulders straight, and bend those knees!"

After about a few more times through, Link put a hand on her shoulder as a signal to stop. "Okay, okay, warrior princess. Let's take that break." He led her to where the other boys were sitting around in the shade of the trees drinking from canteens. "Remember…you're a _boy_."

Link grabbed a canteen of water and handed it to the princess, who was purposely keeping her back towards the other boys so that they wouldn't look too closely at her face.

He watched as she wiped the sweat the formed at her brows with the back of her hand. The princess looked flushed yet quite proud of herself, and her smile was radiant when she removed her mask briefly to take a swig of water, bore handing the canteen back to Link.

"You're a pretty amazing teacher, you know," Zelda admitted, voice slightly muffled by the mask covering her face, but her green eyes were twinkling.

"Thanks," Link said, accepting the water gratefully. He looked up at her and grinned, "You weren't so bad yourself, once you stopped dropping your sword that is."

"We can't all be swordsman prodigies, mind you," Zelda laughed, using said practice sword to swat at him.

"I wouldn't call myself a prodigy," Link responded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, please. Not only are you ambidextrous and can switch dominant hands whenever you feel like it, but you were doing the moves better than Orin. We all looked pitiful compared to you. Your Uncle Alfon was practically beaming in pride."

Link ducked his head in response and spun the wooden sword gracefully in his hand. He noticed that Zelda was watching him curiously.

"Do you really want to become a Royal Knight one day?"

"If I make it past the years of training and pass the exams," Link responded, rolling his shoulder to loosen some tightness that formed there, "It would be an honor to serve the kingdom and protect others."

"Your father was part of the Royal Guard as well, wasn't he?" Zelda asked, almost carefully, drawing lines in the dirt in front of her with her practice sword.

"Yes," Link admitted, "Actually, I come from a long lineage of Royal Knights." He looked at her speculatively, blue eyes narrowing slightly, "You probably already knew this."

Zelda had the nerve to look chagrined and averted her eyes from his. "I might have read about it in a book I found in the library. I'm sorry for prying, Link."

The other blonde shook his head slightly and quirked a small smile to reassure the princess. "I suppose being obnoxiously nosy just comes naturally to you." She let out an indignant squawk. "What else do you know?"

"Your family has protected the Royal Family for decades, I even asked my father about you," Zelda said, continuing to look down and playing with the sword in her hands. "Your father was part of my father's personal guard for years, before…before he and your mother passed. Your father's younger brother, also a knight of the Royal Guard, took you in and decided to raise you in the Zora Domain. Why there, might I ask?"

"Uncle Alfon wanted a fresh start for us after my parents died. He always loved the Zora and their people, and he was actually well acquainted with King Dorephan," Link said, taking a moment to remember his youth and how different the aquatic land was from Hyrule Kingdom, "I loved it there. The waterfalls were so beautiful, and the food was amazing."

"I would love to visit sometime," Zelda said hopefully, "In the future."

Link smiled at her, liking that idea immensely, "I'll take you one day. You could meet Mipha."

"The princess?"

"One of my best friends."

"Do you always make a habit of befriending princesses?" Zelda asked slyly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "And here I thought I was special."

Link laughed at her and used the canteen of water to spray the girl with droplets of water. She immediately sidestepped, and if she wasn't wearing a mask she would probably stick her tongue out at him.

"You know," Zelda trailed off playfully, poking at him with her wooden sword. "Being one of my Royal Knights would mean I get to order you around whenever I want."

Link rolled his eyes, swatting her sword away. "I believe you already do that, princess."

"But then you'd be obligated and honor bound to actually listen to me!"

"Not likely to happen," Link responded, grabbing her sword and pushing her back towards the training grounds. "Now, let's get back to practice."

—

 **6 Years Later**

It was the day of the Hero's Ceremony, and Link could not contain his nerves. He had been restless all night and didn't get a wink of sleep. Once the sun rose, he quickly got dressed in his ordinary green tunic rather than his customary knightly armor and hurried down the castle halls in search of a certain princess.

He passed by a servant carrying a tray of breakfast goods, and snatched a couple of freshly baked rolls and a cup of scalding hot coffee, graciously thanking the man before heading on his way again.

Of course, he found the princess in the library, staring at some of the leather-bound titles on the shelf determinedly. Already dressed in her formal, dark blue ceremonial robes, Zelda looked strikingly regal. Gone was the small, cherub-like girl of ten, and in her place was a much more mature young woman, so effortlessly beautiful, that sometimes Link had to remind himself to breathe when staring into her emerald eyes.

"Link?"

The young man in question blinked stupidly at his friend as she good-naturedly rolled her eyes at him. "Your coffee is going to get cold if you keep standing there."

Link shook himself out of his stupor and smiled at her sheepishly. "My apologies, m'lady. I have brought you breakfast," he said, holding up the breakfast rolls as an offering. She laughed and shook her head in response. "Already ate."

"The sun just rose mere minutes ago. How could you have already eaten?" Link asked, moving closer to where she was standing and taking a few generous sips of his piping hot coffee.

"I couldn't sleep," the princess responded softly, and Link knew immediately that it had to do with him revealing his intentions to participate in the ceremony later that day.

"Look, Zelda," Link said quickly, but the princess put a hand up to stop him.

"It's fine, Link," she said, green eyes staring up at him insistently, "I've had time to reflect on it, and I know why you didn't say anything."

"Then you are fine with me participating today?" Link asked incredulously. It was unlike the princess to be so accepting about something of this nature.

"Yes," the answer seemed sincere, but the polite smile on Zelda's face seemed forced and out of place, making Link narrow his eyes at her.

" _Really_."

"Yes, really."

"You're an awful liar."

"I'm trying to be supportive!" Zelda exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration.

Link clicked his tongue and ushered the princess to sit down in one of the reading chairs, setting down the food and mug of coffee at the side table next to him.

"Zelda, you can be honest with me. I know you're upset," Link said, blue eyes searching for signs of emotion on the princess's face, but her eyes remained stubbornly downcast on her hands in her lap. "Thank you for trying to be supportive, but it's okay to be mad at me."

The princess scoffed, "Like I have ever needed your permission to be mad at you."

Link could not help quirking a smile at her irritated tone. _That's my girl._

"I want us to promise that this doesn't change anything between us," Link said earnestly, offering her his hand, "No matter what happens, we will always be best friends."

Link could see the honest expression of hope and dismay intermixed on her face, and he hoped to soon remedy it. She hesitantly took his hand, and he lifted her up so that they were both standing. "Fine, I promise."

The young swordsman smiled and pulled her along to follow him. "Come on, we got a ceremony to get to!"

That was only a few hours ago.

Now, sitting at the end of the long oval table after the Hero's Ceremony, Link watched silently at the princess standing at the head, addressing the other Champions in the room and remembering the promise they made.

Part of him was still in disbelief that any of this real. His body was still thrumming with the energy from the Master Sword, yet he somehow felt out of place here with the other Champions who donned the signature cerulean blue robes, while he was still in his plain green tunic.

He wanted more than anything to just speak to Zelda, and the worry about her cold and dismissive reaction to him at the ceremony ate at him slowly. _Was she angry with him? Betrayed?_ Link could usually read her emotions better than anyone, but she was purposely avoiding making any sort of eye contact with him. Her normally beautifully expressive eyes seemed guarded and her posture stiff.

"As you all know, time is of the essence. Calamity Ganon has been biding his time, lying in wait for the impending moment that his full power manifests," Zelda paced about the room, and Link watched as her fingers played with sleeves of her dress—a tell-tale sign that she was anxious. "And until I can unlock my sealing power, we will have to figure out a way to weaken Ganon."

"What do you suggest we do, Your Highness? Do you believe this _other_ champion will really be of help to us all? " Revali asked, and Link tried not to roll his eyes at the Rito's arrogant tone. He was aware that the other champion had tried and failed for several years to be the chosen hero to wield the Master Sword, but he never succeeded. Link hoped that the animosity the other male had towards him would diminish in time.

Zelda's bright green eyes strayed towards his momentarily before quickly settling on the Rito champion. "The Master Sword chose its hero, and that is something we cannot take lightly. I believe that the real answer to defeating Ganon lies in the ancient technology left by the Sheikah."

"You are referring to the Divine Beasts?" Urbosa prompted, dark red eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Yes," Zelda agreed. "Legend has it that 10,000 years ago, the Sheikah created the guardians and Divine Beasts in order to take down Ganon. They were successful, but the location of the beasts were believed to be lost forever."

"Well, if they're lost forever, how do you expect us to use these weapons?" Daruk exclaimed.

The princess, who had been fussing at something at her feet, suddenly heaved a massive tome upon the table, startling all of the Champions at the loud sound it made. She quickly opened it and began flipping through the pages earnestly.

If things hadn't been so awkward between them, Link would try to make a joke about the princess's studious nature. And not for the first time, he felt a sudden and sharp pain in his chest at the realization that he was the reason for the strain in their friendship.

Link felt curious eyes on him, and he lifted his gaze to meet Mipha's gentle amber ones. He shot her a reassuring smile and hoped that his oldest friend believed it.

"Here!" Zelda said excitedly, pointing to a page in the tome. "This text tells of an ancient piece of technology—a Sheikah Slate. I believe it will provide us with the information needed to uncover the Divine Beasts and how to use them to defeat Ganon."

"Does it say where we can find this Sheikah Slate?"

"That's the most fascinating part! It says here that the Sheikah Slate can be found somewhere here in the castle," Zelda looked up at them determinedly, "And I think I know where to find it."

Once convincing the Champions that she did not need their assistance, the princess had quickly dismissed herself from the meeting, disappearing through the doorway and into the hallway before Link could even get out of his seat.

Link felt a hint of annoyance, noticing that this was the second time that his best friend managed to avoid him, without ever saying a word to address him. He was about to run after her when a hand on his arm halted his movements.

He paused and looked over at the Zora Champion, Mipha, staring up at him in concern. His eyes flickered around the room and noticed that the other Champions were also staring at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk, Link," Mipha said gently, motioning for him to remain seated. "The other Champions and I, along with King Rhoam, are concerned with Zelda's inability to access her sealing power."

Link immediately narrowed his eyes at the words, "You all know just as well as I do that Zelda has driven herself to exhaustion attempting to unlock that power."

"We know," Mipha responded encouragingly, and her amber eyes signaled for the older Gerudo Champion to take the reigns of the conversation.

"Now we do not mean for you to take offense at this," Urbosa began, crossing her arms over vibrant gold chest plate. "You and I know first hand how stubborn the princess can be."

Link nodded his head in agreement. "Since we were kids, she never knew when to give up. But I am unsure of how we can help her unlock her hidden power. I believe that she has tried everything."

"Not everything," the loud, commanding voice of King Rhoam announced from the entryway of the meeting room. Link and the other Champions tilted their heads downward in respect as he entered the room.

"My daughter has always been diligent—completely devoted to the task at hand," the elderly king stated, quickly moving into the room and standing at the center of attention, "Her unwavering devotion has led to her uncovering the important research into the ancient Sheikah technology that we will need to fight Ganon. However, in order to unlock her power, I believe that Zelda will need to travel across Hyrule, to the Spring of Power, Courage, and Wisdom. "

His dark eyes moved from each individual before resting on Link's, and the young swordsman felt much younger and smaller under that indecipherable gaze. "Link, as her appointed knight, you will accompany her on this journey. This is a dangerous task, and the protection of my daughter is of utmost importance."

Link nodded stiffly. "I understand, Your Majesty."

"Once Zelda finds the Sheikah Slate, the rest of you will work to find and unlock the Divine Beasts from your respective homes. I am confident that Zelda will provide the information needed to help you soon enough."

The Champions looked at one another with grim, yet determined expressions. Link tried his best to hide his own nervousness and the growing feeling of insecurity. He needed to look strong and confident and did not want any sign of weakness to show.

"At Daruk's request, we will have the ceremony formally honoring Link tomorrow. If there are no questions, you are all dismissed. Link, if you could stay back."

The blonde tried not to fidget nervously as the other Champions filed out of the room, offering him some sympathetic and not so sympathetic looks on the way out. When they were gone, Link looked back up at the king and watched as the older man's posture seemed to relax once they were alone.

"Your Majesty?"

King Rhoam sighed heavily, "Link, I feel as though there is so much that needs to be said between us."

Link blinked up at him anxiously, wondering what he could mean. "Are you…upset that I have been appointed as Zelda's personal knight?"

"On the contrary, Link. Nothing brings me more joy than knowing that you will be the one in charge of taking care of my daughter," King Rhoam said warmly, eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled at him. "You've been taking care of her since she was ten-years-old."

"Only when she lets me," Link admitted lightly, and the king laughed uproariously in response.

"Indeed, you know her well."

"Then what worries you, Your Majesty?"

The older man stroked his beard thoughtfully at the question. "I know that you are her best friend, Link. And knowing that makes this all the more difficult to say…"

A feeling of dread overcame Link at hearing those words.

"As Calamity Ganon draws near, you are going to feel an immense pressure and weight over you. The Master Sword strapped to your back means that you are destined to save Hyrule, and I have no doubt in that. You have proven your courage and faithfulness to this kingdom more times than I can count."

 _But…_

"But being her protector means you have to take on a role that surpasses being her friend."

As he processed those words, Link slowly dawned upon the realization of what the king wanted.

"You suggest I distance myself from her?"

The king looked pained at the words but nodded. "I know that sounds heartless of me, Link. But I feel in order to do what is truly best for Zelda, you must put your emotions aside and act as her pillar of strength. She needs you now more than ever, but not in the way you are used to…not in the way you would like to be. We cannot compromise the future of Hyrule."

Clenching his fingers into fists in his lap, Link tried not to let the hurt show on his face when he looked up at the king resolutely."How did you find out?"

"That you're in love with my daughter? I've known for years."

Link bowed his head. "Does she know?"

"As quick-witted as she is, I believe that you've done a good job hiding it from her," King Rhoam responded gently.

"And your request is that I continue doing so," Link clarified, tone becoming cold without meaning it to be.

King Rhoam moved to stand beside Link, putting his larger hand on the young man's shoulder in comfort. "I would not ask this of you if I did not believe it to be for the best."

"I understand, Your Majesty."

And Link _did_ understand, as much as it pained him to realize it. Revealing his affections for his best friend at a time of calamity and war would not only be foolhardy, but selfish. The king must have seen the resigned acceptance on the young swordsman's face, because he then let out a long, rueful sigh.

"Maybe one day, in the future, we can revisit this conversation."

"The next time we speak of my feelings for your daughter, I would hope that I would be formally asking you for her hand," Link's bright blue eyes radiated with the intensity and sincerity of his words as he stared levelly at the king.

King Rhoam looked upon the young knight with a mixture of pride and sadness.

"I look forward to that conversation, Link."

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading! I have so many ideas for this story, and I hope you like the direction I am taking it in! Please review with any feedback that you may have!


End file.
